Krypton Force
Krypton Force was a British/Australian distributor of anime and public domain cartoons. List of Releases Force Five The Formators (Starvengers) *'The Formators Volume 1: Attack Of The Xelans' *'The Formators Volume 2: The New Starvenger' *'The Formators Volume 3: The Havoc Symbol' *'The Formators Volume 4: Star Energizers' *'The Formators Volume 5: Earths Defence' *'The Formators Volume 6: Joey & The Pup' *'The Formators Volume 7: Birds Of Prey' *'The Formators Volume 8: Omicron Ray' *'The Formators Volume 9: Star Fire' *'The Formators Volume 10: Fear Of Imagination' The Protectors (Gaiking) *'The Protectors Volume 1: Vital Element' *'The Protectors Volume 2: Yongard The Terrible' *'The Protectors Volume 3: The Great Swamp' *'The Protectors Volume 4: Moon Plane' *'The Protectors Volume 5: The Oriental Empress' *'The Protectors Volume 6: Mysteries' Sci-Bots (Spaceketeers) These tapes were only released in the UK. * Sci-Bots Volume 1: Conflict * Sci-Bots Volume 2: Strike Back * Sci-Bots Volume 3: Battle Of The Flame Dragon * Sci-Bots Volume 4: Betrayal * Sci-Bots Volume 5: Death Valley * Sci-Bots Volume 6: Love And Treasure * Sci-Bots Volume 7: Zalo * Sci-Bots Volume 8: Evil Catyla * Sci-Bots Volume 9: Surrender By Force * Sci-Bots Volume 10: Snark & The Diamonds * Sci-Bots Volume 11: Star Point Tantar * Sci-Bots Volume 12: Crystal & The Space Bees * Sci-Bots Volume 13: Dector the Betrayer Mission Promote (Danguard Ace) These tapes were only released in Australia, although Volume 1 was also released in the UK. * Mission Promote Volume 1: Mask * Mission Promote Volume 2: Grounded * Mission Promote Volume 3: Blackstar * Mission Promote Volume 4: Probe Orion Quest (Grandizer) *'Orion Quest Volume 1: Triple Triangle' *'Orion Quest Volume 2: Vega' *'Orion Quest Volume 3: Red Moon' *'Orion Quest Volume 4: The Youngest Eclipse' *'Orion Quest Volume 5: Light Energy' *'Orion Quest Volume 6: Meteor Blizzard' Videotoons These tapes were only released in the UK. *'Videotoons: Volume One' (Tales of the Vienna Woods, The Chemist ['Bottles'], Jekyll and Hyde ['The Impatient Patient'], The Wabbit Who Came to Supper) *'Videotoons: Volume Two' (The Rattled Rooster, The Lying Mouse, The Clubarable Bear ['The Unbearable Bear'], Case of the Missing Hare) *'Videotoons: Volume Three' (Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp, Little Black Sambo, Happy Days, Little Lulu ['Magical Lulu'], Safari Sam, Ice Party, The Headless Horseman, Musical Memories, Felix The Cat ['Bold King Cole']'') *'Videotoons: Volume Four''' (Alias Ol' Nic ['Alias St. Nick'], Porky and Co. ['It's an Ill Wind'], Little Cheeser, Panda Bears ['Under the Spreading Blacksmith Shop']'') *'Videotoons: Volume Five''' (Puss Gets the Boot, The Pups' Christmas, Betty Boob's Penthouse ['Betty Boop's Penthouse'], The Wee Men) *'Videotoons: Volume Six' (Old Mother Hubbard, Cupid Gets His Man, Jack Frost, Jack and the Beanstalk) The Adventures of Don Quixote These tapes were only released in the UK. *'The Adventures of Don Quixote: Volume One - Rescue to the Ride' *'The Adventures of Don Quixote: Volume Two - Queen Marlina The Evil' *'The Adventures of Don Quixote: Volume Three - The Monster of Hopeadopeadopel' Gallery Releases KFSci-Bots2.jpg KFDeathValleySci-Bots.jpg KFBetrayalSci-Bots.jpg KFFormatorsAttackOfTheXelans.jpg KFHavocSymbolFormatorsvol3.jpg KFStarEnergizersFormatorsvol4.jpg KFStarFireFormatorsvol9.jpg KFTheYoungestEclipseOrionQuest.jpg 58d2fb03205aed003e4bbee2.jpg|The Formators Vol 2 VHS VideotoonsV1.jpg VideotoonsV2.jpg VideotoonsV3.jpg VideotoonsV4.jpg VideotoonsV5.jpg VideotoonsV6.jpg DonQuixoteV1.jpg DonQuixoteV2.jpg DonQuixoteV3.jpg Opening and Closing sequences KryptonForce UK Opening 1.png|Part 1 of the opening shown on many British tapes KryptonForce UK Opening 2.png|Part 2 of the opening shown on many British tapes KryptonForce TheCartoonVideoCo..png|"The Cartoon Video Co" sequence Orion Quest.png|"Orion Quest" title card TheFormators 2.png|"Formators: Volume 2" title card TheFormators 4.png|"Formators: Volume 4" title card TheFormators 6.png|"Formators: Volume 6" title card Mission Promete.png|"Mission Promete" title card External Links www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-Se5eiE7JQ (UK Promo for Krypton Force videos) www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xqj4JSKZjKw (a sample of the Opening of a Videotoons tape) www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzhv4PRAjPU, www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQk3Ve2EPXs, www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNY0YWA8y4Y , www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KY9dO9bRaA (Samples of endings to Videotoons tapes) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4Ye-eesdzs (Australian Promo for Krypton Force videos) http://zoomy.blogspot.co.uk/2006/11/this-is-what-i-love-about-this-blog.html (A blogger shows us Krypton Force tapes) http://zoomy.blogspot.co.uk/2006/12/we-now-return-to-force-five.html (A blogger shows us more Krypton Force tapes) Category:PD Companies Category:British Companies Category:Australian Companies Category:Philip L'Oro International Pictures Category:VHS Companies